You Gotta Take A Chance
by BlowYouAway
Summary: Sam and Jake, even though are not married live together with their two horses and child. Little do they know that Jake is expected at the U.S army and there is nothing Sam can do. When Jake get's captured as hostage Sam sets out on her stallion. What happens though when she also get's captured? It's all up to the Stallion to save many people's lives.
1. Prologue And Anouncement

_**You Gotta Take A Chance.**_

_**Dedicated to my Beta Reader; Kavazya!**_

_**Diclaimer: I own nothing apart from the plot and some new characters...**_

_**Ok I know what your thinking... Well maybe... I know that I have heaps of "Just made" stories but I like to publish a lot of things and this one, I worked harder on then any other story. Please review! This is a random war thing that I made! I couldn't resist NOT making it! Also 1 more thing. This is more about horses (Kinda like War Horse the movie) than romance and all. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Review! **_

* * *

Prologue

Sam studied the newborn, black shiny colt. There was something about him that no other colt had, something almost magical about him.

"That's the colt…" Wyatt muttered in a disappointed way.

"I expected some more potential from that mare and stallion." Wyatt grumbled as he walked off briskly into the glorious morning that welcomed the two of them.

"Dad, please don't sell him off! I know that he's worth it!" Sam pleaded as she jogged to catch up to her father who was walking faster than usual.

Wyatt suddenly turned around to face Sam. She backed off when she saw the anger in his eyes.

"I have enough horses on my hands to feed. I don't need another one, especially if he's useless." Wyatt said raising his voice.

Sam froze at the coldness of her father. However Wyatt gave no hint that he way going to withdraw the coldness. He staggered hesitantly then disappeared around the corner. Tears swelled in her eyes and blurred her vision. She slid down to the ground and tightly hugged her knees. She shivered at the thought of selling the little colt in the auction.

"I will get you back… whatever it takes." Sam vowed as she scrambled to her feet and breathed in the scent of horses.

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Announcement

It must have looked like silver lightning shooting across the desert: black dirt flew up from the dusty earth as the bold stallion ate up the ground. Hooves thundered as they hit the hard ground at a fast rhythm. The warm breeze blew against Sam's long auburn hair as she clung onto the silver stallion's wild mane. Her tall, black boots were now covered in dirt but she couldn't have cared less. Sam squinted at the blazing sunlight as the stallion slowed to a long lope as he climbed up the hill. His long silky ears flattened as he pushed himself up. Sam took the opportunity to steal a backwards glance; Jake was now only a little speck in the distance on his black mare. There was no stopping now.

"You know better." Jake's words rang in her ears.

Sam shuddered when she looked ahead and saw the endless green pastures. Just as she thought the stallion had tired, he lengthened his strides once more and launched into a full gallop yet again.

"Do you ever burn out?" Sam shouted, knowing she couldn't be heard over the sound of his pounding hooves. His sensitive ears, however, flicked back at the sound of her voice and the beat of his hooves finally slowed to a trot.

"There you go…" Sam whispered gently into the stallion's ears.

She dismounted and stared into the vast horizon in search of Jake. The stallion gave a proud and victorious neigh as he threw his head.

"We weren't racing you know!" Sam chuckled at her horse's reaction to his apparent victory.

Sam patted the Stallion's strong, hot neck gleaming with sweat as she nudged him to a slow walk to cool him down.

Turning her head behind her, Sam spotted Jake a small distance away, his mare tiring from Jake's constant demands for speed. When he had closed the distance, Jake slowed Witch to a halt and dismounted. The mare shook her body, sending droplets of sweat flying into the air.

"That stallion, I've never seen any horse as fast as that." He said pointing admiringly at the proud stallion.

"That's 'cause you haven't seen a whole lot of other horses." Sam laughed as she took him inside to the stable.

Jake began laughing with her, a blush appearing on his tanned face.

As Sam emerged from the stable, she noticed a small band of army trucks coming down the bend.

"Jake? Who are they?" Sam asked, worried.

"I don't know." Jake said covering his eyes with his hands to shield them from the sun.

As the trucks slowed to a stop in front of the stable, a man dressed in army uniform stepped out of the truck with an irritated expression.

"Is there a Jacob Ely living somewhere here, miss?" The solider said, placing a cigarette in his mouth and pulling out a lighter from his pocket.

"I am Jacob Ely." Jake said as he put up his hand.

"Good. We American's are going to war and you are expected to attend! You will receive military training and be a part of the U.S. army. You will be coming with me tomorrow. Get ready." The man said, poking Jake's chest with his index finger.

The man got back inside the truck and drove off with the other trucks following behind him.

"Jake? What are we going to do? You can't go to war!" Sam said, terrified.

Jake turned around to face Sam and a sad expression washed over his face. "I have no choice," he said gravely. "I must go."

* * *

_**I know it was VERY short but I hope you guys enjoyed it! I put more effort into this one in making it descriptive then another others of my fan-fics (Not that I ever put effort in in them! XD Shhhh that's a secret!) But my Beta Reader **did **put much effort! **_


	2. Gone

**_A huge thankyou to all you guys and also Kavazya!_**

**_Brenna: I am sorry but I don't anything about the army and thing about war as I have stated before._**

* * *

The door swung open slowly, letting light filter into house as Sam cautiously stepped inside. Immediately she was greeted by a familiar voice.  
"Mommy!" Jack shrieked.

"How is my big boy?" Sam baby-talked, gathering the two-year old in her arms.

"Where Da-da?" Jack asked, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Outside." Sam said putting Jack back down.

Just then Sam's husband came in through the door.  
"Sam, I'm going start packing," Jake murmured.

Jack's soft Mustang eyes, identical to his father's, met Sam's.

"Please don't go!" Sam pleaded.

"I have to." Jake simply stated, climbing up the stairs with heavy steps.

Sam followed Jake upstairs to their room.

"What about me and Jack?" Sam asked, tears sliding down her mud-stained face.

"There's nothing I can do Sam. It's either taking me or all of our lives." Jake explained, his eyes harsh with responsibility.

"Then I'm going with you." Sam countered.

Before Jake could argue against her she spun around and attempted to flee.

But Jake's hands reached out and grabbed Sam. He pulled her in into his embrace. Tears dropped from Jake's eyes onto Sam's. Sam hugged him back, knowing this may be the last time this was possible.

"I have to go, for our sake." Jake muttered.

"Do you love me?" Sam asked.

Hurt played across Jake's face. "How can you even ask that? I love you and Jack more than anything. Do you think I want to go?"

Sam parted from him to meet his eyes. Jake pulled Sam's face closer to his. He saw her fear for his life.

"I'll come back, Sam." He vowed before he pressed his lips against hers.

The Next Day

"Jake, I love you." Sam said finally.

"I love you too, Sam." Jake said forcing a smile.

"Byee" Jack laughed, saliva dripping from his mouth.

Sam waved Jake off, his back towards her until he disappeared into the deep fog.

Sam's wandered to when Sam fell off Phantom for the second time.

" I'll never have my back to you again." Jake vowed, hugging Sam tightly to him.

Jack twirled Sam's hair around his finger.

"Where Da-da go?" He asked.

"He's going to work." Sam lied, tears pricking at her eyes.

"Let's go inside Jack." Sam muttered.

She pushed opened the old door. The ever-so-familiar scent of Jake was absent. The house felt so bare and strange, like the feeling when you move houses and look around your home and all of your stuff is gone. Sam put Jack on the floor.

"You go play sweetheart." Sam said managing a weak smile.

She felt her heart ripping into two pieces, and a piece of her was already gone.

_Jake, you better keep your promise..._Sam thought to herself.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

Sam woke up, expecting to see Jake there on the bed beside her. She felt her heart grieving for him again. She got out of bed and pulled on a dressing gown.

"Your up." Sam heard Jake say inside her head.

His soft Mustang eyes and his gentle smile. It was impossible to forget him.

With an emptiness in her heart she prepared breakfast. Jake's old favorite, French Toast. As her instincts told her, she prepared one for herself and one for Jake. She put three on Jake's plate and two on hers. She set out the table and put Jake's plate on the right and hers on the left. She sat down and began to nibble on the toast. She stared at Jake's toast wondering why Jake wasn't eating his breakfast.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, her handing reaching for his.

As soon as her hands touched his, Jake disappeared and she came back to reality.

Jake was gone. But Sam knew time wouldn't wait for him, so she pushed every seed of doubt from her mind and determined to take care of everything until Jake came home.

* * *

"Ely!" Sergeant James called.

"Yes, sir." Jake replied.

"I got recommended by Adam that you were one of the best riders. I want to see if your good enough to use at one of the main attacks." James barked.

"Go get a saddle and meet me outside in the cavalry training area." James hissed. "Don't be late if you don't want to lose that head of yours." He added. He pushed past Jake with another little group of men.

Jake rushed to the tack room and grabbed Thunder's saddle and bridle. He fitted it on Thunder and hastily led him outside.

"I told you not to be late! I waited here for at least two minutes! Don't be late again. Is that understood?" James spat.

"Yes sir." Jake said boldly answered before hurriedly mounting Thunder.

"I never told you that you were to ride him. Bring him over!" James shouted over his shoulder.

A ear piercing scream came from one of the stalls as a giant liver chestnut Thoroughbred appeared, muscles ripling as he stomped the earth. His nostrils flared angrily as he tossed his head to free himself from the rope tehtering him.

James smirked.

"That's the one." He snorted.

"Go on! Why are you still here! Mount him!" James shouted, his voice getting louder by the second.

Jake shuddered.

_What if I can't keep my promise to Sam?_Jake thought to himself.

He stalked over to, reached out and stroked the horse.

The young boy that was holding him looked at him wearily and passed him the rope.

"He's a wild one. That's why we called him Wildo." The young boy whispered.

"Hurry up while we're young will you!" James shouted once again this time with a different accent.

Jake took the rope and attempted to saddle him with one hand.

"Here, let me help." The boy smiled.

He professionally saddled the stallion against all odds. The stallion continually reared and bucked, threatening with his teeth. In a split second while the stallion was still Jake quickly mounted. The stallion began to to 360's in the air. Jumping and leaping around like a ballerina.

Abruptly, a smaller albino thoroughbred stood beside Wildo. Like magic, Wildo stopped leaping but continued to rear and buck.

"She's Cloud, very young and forward. The sergeant wants us to race. The first horse to reach to those tree's win. And the rider has to be on his back. If you beat me, you get to take my spot in the war. But of course, I won't let that happen. My spot in the war is better than yours, you may die straight away where you are." The boy explained.

"Oh, and I'm Lucas." He added with a slight smile.

Suddenly there was a gunshot, Lucas tore across the ground at lightning speed. Wildo leaped into the air and started galloping the other way.

"C'mon Wildo!" Jake shouted.

Wildo changed direction and began pursuing Cloud. It was incredible, the stallion could have almost won a race against the Phantom, but not quite. But Cloud was still tons of metres away. Jake could almost imagine he and Sam's last race together. Wildo gathered speed every horse length until they were 10 horse lengths away, 9, 6, 5, 3 and finally neck and neck. Jake leaned even more forward, demanding for speed. Now the trees were just a few metres away.

It all happened in a few moments... Wildo reared at the sight of a rabbit. Jake knew what was going to happen, Wildo was going to flip backwards. He shuddered. He knew he would die, it was impossible to be alive after being squashed by this massive beast. Or would he? Wildo pawed at the sky, his legs trembling as if about to give way...


	3. He Wants Me Murdered

_**Chapter 3**_

_**For Chap 3, I have copied War horse(You know.. the movie?) quite a bit.**_

* * *

The mighty beast twisted his body so extremely his own weight turned against him as he began crashing to the earth. Hastily and desperately Jake freed his feet from the iron stirrups and scrambled out of the path of Wildo. Barely a few inches marked the distance from the stallion to Jake's head. Stunned, Jake lay sprawled on his side.

"Ely!" The sergeant barked.

With a flicker of irritation and anger, he scrambled to his feet and glared at the sergeant.

It was very clear that the man had given his best effort to kill him, but why?

"Hmm not bad, no rider has ever been able to ride Wildo up til' there. I suppose a deal's a deal." He grunted.

"Anyways, go catch that stallion, we have practise tomorrow at four... "If you're even late by a second.. " He hissed.

Jake cleared his throat and did a salute.

* * *

The sergeant meandered around with his hands balled tightly behind his back.

Jake Ely hadn't been late but his best friend Luke had, and he wasn't looking forward to what was going to happen to him.

As Luke lead his little grey mare from the stalls the sergeants eyes narrowed into a look one might see a hawk wear eying its prey.

His voice was like a volcano, laced with underlying anger threatening to erupt at any second.

But for now the only sounds were the ones coming from the horses.

When Luke stood beside Echo, his mare, the sergeant strutted over to him and he looked down at young Luke.

"I am sure that you were informed that it was four o'clock this training session?" His tone was level but Luke looked small like a lamb to a wolf.

"One hundred push-ups!"

"Yes sir!" Luke croaked and he threw himself to the ground.

"Men... Mount!" Sergeant James ordered.

Jake swung into Thunder's saddle and the gelding gave a little buck in protest.

"Ely! Go saddle up Wildo! You will be riding him for the rest of your sorry life!" Sergeant joked, but there was no humour in his harsh eyes.

Jake's heart missed a beat.

_Ride Wildo? WILDO?!_Jake's stomach turned. This was turning into some kind of sick joke.

"Yes sir!" Jake shouted confidently but inside... he was consumed with the ureter fear of the probability of his death.

Wildo was tied to a wooden pole, thrashing his head against the tether. He wouldn't give up the fight for freedom.

Jake tried whistling but the reaction Jake got was a flick of an ear.

Wildo could have been the Phantom's twin, huge muscles, slim legs, slight Arabian features and mostly, his Mustang eyes.

"Steady, steady." Jake whispered to the stallion as he got closer but the liver chestnut ignored him and continued his battle with the pole.

Jake pushed away the fear and reached out to place a hand on the stallion's shoulders.

The stallion stopped, they had gotten off to a rough start but that could change.

With the stallion's cautious eyes on him, Jake untied the rope from the pole.

He tied the long rope to his some-what halter and mounted quickly and carefully.

When Jake pushed the sword in his belt away, the stallion reared again, this time coming down and launching into a full gallop. Ears pinned down flat against his neck, Wildo careened to where the training session had started.

As if he had always dreamt of being a bronc, Wildo reared than started bucking. He was wild alright, no one could question that.

The solders in the training turned their heads to watch the rodeo show that had been put on for them.

Jake almost felt like his successful rodeo champ brother, Kit Ely. If only he had his Stetson with him.

"Focus!" Sergeant James ordered as he spanked the foot of a man who was sliding off his horse.

The sergeant pushed his way to Jake and Wildo.

"Ely! What in the name are you doing disturbing this training session?"

"Y..."

"Shut up!" The Sergeant cut Jake off.

Jake couldn't help but chuckle at his hilarious British accent.

"Go join the men now! Adam will be taking over now!"

The young boy who was still in his early twenties had always favoured Jake, from being close friends to sharing his expensive Thoroughbred time to time.

The red haired boy was an undisputed horseman.

Here he came on his Bay Arabian cross. The little bay always had reminded Jake of little Ace. The colt had been given to Sam's niece a few months ago.

Adam flashed Jake a smile and trotted his bay to the front.

Jake slipped inline beside an older man who's name was Berget and his giant Appaloosa mare, Spotless which was pretty ironic sine the mare had at least a million spots.

Wildo had calmed down but kept facing Jake to roll his eyes and toss his wild mane.

Lucas had told Jake that the stallion had been too wild to cut his mane and he reacted to sharp objects which sometimes was at least few good metres away.

"Raise your swords!" Lucas shouted over all the neighing and snorting from the horses.

Jake cautiously lifted his sword and pointed it forward, just beside the stallion's head.

Wildo...

* * *

**_Hmmm... I wonder what Wildo will do? Will he rear and go crazy again or will he be calm for once?_**


End file.
